


Whole Hog

by LoneWolf223



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Belly Kink, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comfort, Comforting Roadhog, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Loving Roadhog, One Shot, POV Female Character, Pet Names, Roaddaddy, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Spanking, Sweet, Thighs, thigh riding, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf223/pseuds/LoneWolf223
Summary: The newest set of recruits have arrived, ready to begin their intense training to become Overwatch's newest soldiers. One in particular doubts her skills and begins to wonder her belonging in such a place besides people with such skills and unique abilities. However, one member of Overwatch starts to grow interested in her potential and begins to bond with her until new feelings start to arise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot response to a request from a very special friend who is in love with a certain large and rather chaotic member of Overwatch. I hope you enjoy it!

     The voices of excited, young men and women flooded the bus. The surrounding people all varied in ages, but where never the less all adults who appeared ecstatic for their upcoming destination. The driver barely speaking a word as he focused on the road. While rather generic looking, he did wear something that made him different: an offical Overwatch military uniform. The hovering bus itself was in a simliar way, generic looking, but on its side bore the symbol for the famous military group Overwatch. 

       Among the throng of people vocally expressing their pride and excitement to be chosen for such a highly regarded organization was one that remained deathly quiet. You sat alone, staring at the almost lifeless environment that passed by, your mind filled with thoughts. Many things bounced around in her mind. One of them being: How did you become one of the few who where chosen to be recuited into Overwatch? You were only a low tier vigilante with poor aim. You had only done small acts for the good and safety of others, nothing on the level that Overwatch could achieve, but when they invited you to join them how could you say no? It was a chance to prove your worth, if you had any worth proving. 

         With a soft sigh, you closed your eyes and pushed your hair behind your ear. When you opened your eyes again, they turned to look among the happy people sitting in the seats acoss the aisle. You were happy to see the others so full of confidence and energy, but found it hard for you to feel the same as they did. You wore the Overwatch uniform for a few mere hours, hoping that it would fill you with some ounce of confidence, but to no avail. If anything, it only made you more nervous. 

 

          The first day of training went about as well as you thought it would go. You were greeted by one of Overwatch's most famous members: Jack Morrison aka Solider 76. As expected he didn't waste anytime getting your training started just after a short introduction. He was tough, especially at you. You could run fast and for some time, but eventually finding yourself behind the others and out of breath. He was even worse when it came to your shots. You could hit a few marks, but barely enough to pass. It only made things worse for you, your self worth at a all time low. You wouldn't be surprised if he told you to pack your bags that very night. 

         

         However to your surprise, Jack pulled you aside from the others after training was done, but instead of his usual glare he had a softer look on his face. "Listen (y/n)...I want you to spend most time at the shooting range until your aim improves. Physically, you're not bad, but your aim needs to improve if you wanna make it out there. I have to be tough, but I give everyone a chance to prove themselves. It might even be wise to ask a senior officer for some help. Doesn't hurt to have the extra help."

         You took his words into consideration and thought them to be wise. It gave you more confidence to hear he wasn't completely upset with you and was just enough to help you keep going. You look at the solider and gave a nod. "Yes sir!" you replied, giving him a respectful salute. "I'll get started right away sir!" When you put your arm down, you turn and make your way to the shooting range with some help of the others who know the place better then you do.

        The moment you stepped into the shooting range, the smell of gunpowder and fire blasted into your face. Inside you could hear a crazed deep laugher that rumbled in your chest, almost sounding like a monster. A bit hesitant to go deeper inside, it takes you a moment to steel your nerves and push yourself to keep going. 

          You quickly find the source of all the noise and smells when you turn a corner to see a rather large man, much bigger then yourself inside. You were surprised by his size and appearance, unlike anything you've seen before. A mask covered his face that resembles something like a pig crossed with a gas mask. You even noticed the stitching in it made it look like it had some facial features. His grey hair, tied up in a ponytail. His upper body was completely shirtless other then a vest with a few buttons and a spiked half tire protecting his right shoulder.  Not only was the man huge in height, he had quite the belly that was covered in tattoos and jiggled with his deep laughter. He held onto a large gun that fired rapidly with a crank that he himself turned, shredding his target until there was little left of it. 

            Your eyes widened at the sight, but decided it was best to try to ignore the beast in order to do what you came to do. However, even when trying to set up, you couldn't help but stare at him, especially at his bouncing belly. Slowly, his hand stopped turning the crank as his bullets stopped flying from his odd looking gun and his laughter stopped. There was a odd silence, but he quickly noticed you staring at him and turned to look at you with interest.

     Without knowing why, you felt your face turn red when his eyes turned to you, most likely embarrassed he caught you staring and quickly took you gaze off of him. A few moments passed and he eventually started fiddling around with his gun. You took the moment to clam your beating heart before lifting up your gun and taking a few shots at one of the targets.

       After firing a full clip, you look at your results, disappointed to see that only a few had found their mark. You accidently let out a audible sigh.

      "Wrong gun." A deep voice spoke behind you, enough to make you jump and almost scream. You turned to see the man was behind you, studying you. His voice monotone and deep enough to rattle your heart.

      "E-excuse me?" you questioned, your hands and your voice shaking slightly.

      "Wrong gun." He repeated. He picked up his own large metal gun and dropped it in your hands. The sudden weight almost made you fall over, but you found yourself able to hold it decently. You look up at him and he looks back down at you. "Try this one." he said simply and nods towards the target.

      You hesitate, but soon turned to the target and took one shot at the target. The kick was so strong that you were pushed backwards and hit the big man's belly. You were going to turn and apologize, but you only heard a deep belly laugh and felt his belly jiggle against your back as he places his massive hands on your shoulders.

      "Try again." He said simply with a hint of humor in his voice. 

      You quickly look away to hide your reddening face, feeling a strange sensation with his warm belly against you back and his heavy hands on your shoulders. Without a word, you shot the gun again. This time you back pushed deeper into the large man's stomach, but he didn't seem to mind. If anything, it got a deep, yet cute chuckle out of him. 

      He looks at your target, but you couldn't tell if he was grinning or frowning at your results. Then he let out a content grunt and gave a approving nod. "Better. Much better. Needed bigger and heavier gun."

     You turned to look to see what he meant and was surprised that this time the shot almost landed dead on. The spray of the shotgun not only hit the target well, but the spray would have resulted in a heavy injury or a kill.

     "Wow. Thank you!" you turn back to the man with a smile on your face. You couldn't see his own, but with the uplift of his shoulders you could tell he was pleased. "I never caught your name..." you blushed softly at your own words.

     "Roadhog..." He answers in a half speak, half grunt then points to you a bit. "Yours?" he questioned.

     "(Y/n)" you answered a bit shyly.

     "(Y/n)..." he grunted softly, letting your name roll off his tongue.

     He takes the gun from your hands and places it on a weapons table nearby, letting himself back away from you and found yourself already missing his warmth. The heat from his soft round belly was enough to make you sleepy and already you felt yourself yearning to feel it again. Feeling a bit forward, you ask with a red face. "C-can I...touch your belly Roadhog?

     You couldn't tell what his facial reaction was, but he let out a amused grunt before giving you a nod. You take a couple of steps closer to him until he was right in front of you. You let you fingertips touch his smooth stomach first before allowing your whole hand to slide up his stomach to feel it with your entire hand. A soft moan surprised you when you heard it come from behind the mask. You tired to pull your hand away quickly, but he grabs it and puts it back where it once was. You were hesitant to move it again, but you found yourself letting your hand slowly slide down his stomach and tracing the outlines of his tattoos. You felt a chill go down your spine as you heard a shaking moan coming from behind the mask. 

        His hands moved up, drawing your eyes to watch as he took off his mask. His face was red around the cheeks, but had charming features along with a few scars. You were silent and shaking, but let your eyes meet his. A chill ran down your spine when you noticed a bit of a hungry look in his eyes.

       Without a word, he wrapped his arms around you and pushed his lips against yours in a deep and passionate kiss. Your eyes shot wide open from the sudden kiss and your hands moved to push him away, but even as your hands were against him you couldn't find the desire to push him away. Instead, your hands moved up to hold onto his shoulders and close your eyes, letting the large man kiss you. The strength of his massive arms around you make your chest tighten and your knees go weak, finding yourself struggling to keep yourself up.

      Luckily, Roadhog was more then capable of picking you up. One of his arms swooped underneath you while the other held onto you so he could pick you up bridal style when really he could probably hold you with one arm. He turned to the table his gun sat on and pushed it to the side so he could have all the room to work with. Roadhog placed you down on top of it, laying you on your back as he made heated grunting sounds. He quickly pushed his lips against yours again, this time snaking his tongue to part your lips. When you denied him access inside, he made a grunt and bit your bottom lip, growling like an animal. When you opened your mouth to moan from the bite, your sound was quickly silenced by the thick tongue that dominated your mouth. Your own tongue struggled to keep up with his, but he was already eager to keep going. You were scared of getting caught if things went too far, but at this point you were starting to care less about being caught and more with satisfying your needs. 

       He pulled away, leaving you both panting for air. While he caught his breath, he quickly undid the only piece of clothing that covered his chest and let it fall to the floor without caring where it went. Then he practically ripped your shirt to get it off of you along with your bra. With your breasts exposed to him, he grinned and kissed one of them whispering, "perfect", under his breath. His lips kissed your collarbone and the round of your breasts, finding yourself unable to stop him as you let him ravage your body. A sharp gasp escaped your lips the moment you felt his thick lips start to suck on one of your sensitive nipples while his thick fingers played with the other until it was nice and hard. When he was satified with sucking on one nipple, he pulled away with an audible pop and he got to work on the second on. All while grinding his ever growing bulge against your thighs. Feeling his thick bulge against your thighs made the ever growing wetness between your legs even harder to control.

        He teased you some more, grinding himself against your thighs and your crotch as he bit down on your neck, growling. When he pulled away his eyes met yours and with a grinm he growled, "Call me daddy.

       Your face turned beet red at his request, but found yourself able to speak. "O-okay...daddy."

       Something about that name turn Roadhog even more into an animal. He reached down and after undoing your belt and buttons, pulled off your pants along with your panties. You tried to cover yourself up in embarrassment, but he grabbed your hands and pinned them down on the table so he could look at your entire naked body. "So beautiful." he whispered as he went down and bit the curve of your waist and sucked on it until it left a red mark. He kept doing so until most of your body was covered in his marks. 

       He pulled away for a moment, much to your disappointment until you saw what he was doing. You bit your bottom lip, watching as Roadhog pulled off his pants and boxers to expose his 6 and 1/2 inch thick cock, hard and throbbing with anticipation. The size was starting to worry you. It was so thick around that you were scared that you wouldn't be wet enough to help it ease in. He got ready to position himself at your entrance when you spoke up.

       "Wait daddy." you spoke with heat and excitement in your voice.

       "Yes baby girl?" he questioned with a curious expression, slowing stroking his cock as he waited for you. 

        You didn't say a word as you let yourself off the table and onto your knees, Roadhog giving you enough room to give you space. Your hand touched his hot cock as your tongue started to tease the head. Roadhog let out a growl as he watched you trace your tongue up the length of his member, switching off to stroking his hard cock every couple of licks or so. You decided not to let him suffer too much longer since his eyes were growing more desperate by the second, but you couldn't let a cock this big stretch you open without a little bit more help.

         You closed your eyes as you let the tip of his member slip pass your lips and started to suck. You felt his thick cock throbbing against your tongue as you started to slowly bob your head up and down, each downward motion you took in a bit more of his cock until you felt his tip near the back of your throat. Roadhog muttered a swear followed by a hard grunt as his hand reached to the back of your head. He didn't put any pressure, but simply wanted to feel your hair tangle around his thick fingers. He lifted his head up and let out another moan as you kept bobbing your head up and down. Then, he suddenly grabbed both sides of your head and pulled you off as you made a backwards motion. He turned a bit red when he saw your mouth open and tongue out, ready to take it again with such hungry eyes, but instead he picked you up again and this time pinned you down on the table with a hard slam.

       "I need you. I need you bad." He breathed heavily with eyes full of lust. He grabbed your ankles to hold your legs up in the air while you laid on your back. He made sure your thighs were pushed together tightly before he pushed his cock between them, letting his fat cock fuck between them. You let out a loud moan, your thighs were especially sensitive and feeling his thick throbbing member fucking your thighs was enough to make you feel light headed. He growled with a grin, the wetness of his cock coating your thighs with your own juices. His cock slowly made its way down to your hungry little pussy that ached for attention. His grin grew eager and wicked as he pulled his cock free from your thighs and lifted your legs up so they went over his shoulders, lifting your lower body off the table, but lined your entrance up with his throbbing manhood. 

       You almost screamed feeling his cock push into your tight little hole, stretching you to make room. He wrapped his hands underneath you to keep your lower body lifted as your legs fell off his shoulders and instead over his arms, keeping you spread wide enough for him to work. He slowly inched his cock into you with slow thrusts, his mouth biting down hard on the curve of your neck as he growled near your ear. Your breath was knocked out of you from the pure pleasure of it all. Waves of shock and pleasure shot through you as he gave you one last thrust before his base was inside of you. 

      "Fuck I love your body." he growled lustfully. "So tight. So small, but perfect."

      "Oh god please fuck me Roadhog!" you screamed in desperation for him, your body begging for more.

     He pulled away from your neck to grin down at you. "As you wish baby girl. I'm going whole hog for you. Now...come here little girl."

      With that, Roadhog pushed your hips down making sure there wasn't a single inch of himself out of you. He started making deep and hard thrusts into you making you scream as you felt him moving inside of you. Your whole body was on fire, your body bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts. He stretched you open wider then you ever been before, but you loved every second of it. You could feel his belly against your skin, rubbing against your skin with every thrust only making you feel all the more pleasure. His nails dug into your hips as he held you up, diving himself deep into you with ease. After what felt like hours, Roadhog leaned down and kissed you passionately as he started thrusting himself harder and faster then ever before, enough to make your moans become screams as your body shook with pleasure.

     The growing pressure in your stomacg grew to its peak as you shouted, "Daddy! I'm gonna cum!"

    Roadhog growled as he grunted. "Me too baby girl. Cum for me!"

    With one hard final thrust, both of you let out screaming moans as you climaxed together. Your cum mixing with his as he filled you, slowly giving few small thrusts before pulling himself out completely. It took a moment for the two of you to catch your breath, but once Roadhog did, he kissed your lips gently, then your cheek, then you neck as his hands grazed over your body softly and slowly. You closed your eyes enjoying every kiss he planted on you and every touch of his hands. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. 

       "Let me help you get dressed princess." He whispered as he kissed you once more making you smile anf giggle softly. 

        As he said, Roadhog helped you put all your clothes back on, treating your body so gently it seemed like he was afraid to break you. After you were fully dressed, he let you rest on the table as he dressed himself. He kept his mask off though, wanting his eyes and yours to look directly into each other. He wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug, letting his warmth envelope you.

         "Let's meet more often baby girl." he whispered as he pulled away, letting his eyes meet yours.

        "I'd like that." You smiled, letting him kiss you one last time.

        Suddenly, the door to the gun range opened. Jack stepped in, a bit surprised by the sight of Roadhog kissing the newest recruit. Roadhog and you quickly pulled away. Roadhog quickly covered his face with his mask in attempts to cover up what Jack had saw. It was hard to tell what Jack's expression was behind his visor, but you could have swore you heard a chuckle.

        "When your done here Roadhog. We could use your expertise in Illos. Training starts soon and you're with me. Don't take too long now." he explained and quickly left the room. 

        You both shared a laugh as Roadhog removed his mask once more to give you once last kiss. "Once I get back from wrecking this town...I'm gonna wreck this pussy."

         He covered his face with his mask, grabbed his gun, and made his way to the door leaving you laughing and blushing. You took a deep breath as you heard the door closed behind him. Thinking back on recent events this was the strangest yet most exciting first day of your entire life, but all your nervousness and self doubt had faded away and now you look forward to the days to come.


End file.
